Talk:Bait and Switch (quest)
i seemed to have gotten -10 (or +10 rival) with him for picking the middle right option when given 4 choices. all are "neutral" with icon except the companion choice which is just a head for an ally response. i picked the middle response on the list which seemed to neither defend nor go against mages and it seemed to make him say "i'm not stupid". just mentioning here as it seemed odd that there were no icons to assist in telling which comment meant what. (talk) 00:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : The swirly arrows don't indicate the type of response, that merely means that the options are unique to the situation, and not necessarily under any sort of tone. In these cases, it's more important to regard the text. --DaedalusMachina (talk) 22:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Magister's Key On my last 3 playthrough's, I have found the key on the Rage Demon in the room where it should be in the chest. I didn't activate the chest before finishing the fight. Also pretty sure I didn't do anything different on my first 2 playthrough's where it was in the chest. --Geotexan (talk) 02:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Bugged I've tried redoing the quest multiple times, both from the beginning of the house and midway through, and I always get the Magister's Key, but after Fenris leaves I am trapped in the house with no way out. In my first play through I only had patch 1.01 and did not have this problem, but now I have 1.03 and have gotten trapped in Danarius' Manor every time. :/ (talk) 18:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Mage Hawke With a mage Hawk, when I picked the option "Find out." I got and not as stated. Perhaps it is due to having Anders with me as well? Parochy (talk) 22:25, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I've tried with Carver instead of Anders and still got . Parochy (talk) 15:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) *confirmed in 1.04, with varric and isabela in party; changed in main page.--Mainak86 (talk) 04:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Quest Availability I'm in Act 2, and i can't get this quest by going to the writing desk like it says. I noticed Gamlens house isn't involved in Act 2, is this why? I want to get him as a follower, he seems pretty cool, but i can't get the quest! (talk) 01:48, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Claire :This quest (& the possibility of recruiting Fenris) are only available during Act 1. Unfortunately it is too late once you've reached Act 2. (Although if you haven't gotten far into Act 2 yet and are willing to re-play part of the game, you can always load a savegame from Act 1 to go get him.) The quest list & companions articles may be of interest. 02:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I cant open the smugglers chest in the abandoned house, after the take downs of the thugs,why???-- (talk) 18:37, January 9, 2013 (UTC)